dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Arena/@comment-27349150-20151205174426
My results: 1) Zephyr Dragon L1 vs Social L4 '- As it is a White & Blue opponent, my idea is to use Yellow, Purple, Blue dragon. Hence, Social Dragon as it is a Yellow and Blue dragon. I check the calculator and level 4 Social Dragon has 85% chance of winning. 2) 'Mammoth Dragon L1 vs Lacewing L4 '- As it is a White & Purple opponent, my idea is to use Green, Pink, Purple dragon. Hence, Lacewing as it is Pink and Purple dragon. I check the calculator and level 4 Lacewing Dragon has 85% chance of winning. 3) 'Lavender Dragon L1 vs Watermelon L4 - As it is a Pink & Purple opponent, my idea is to use Green, Pink, Black dragon. Hence, Watermelon as it is Pink and Green dragon. I check the calculator and level 4 Watermelon Dragon has 85% chance of winning. 4) Winter Rose Dragon L2 vs Honeybee L4 - As it is a Blue & Green opponent, my idea is to use Yellow, Purple, Red dragon. But, when I check the 'Avoid Using', I should avoid using Purple and Red. So, I check the calculator and level 4 Honeybee which is Yellow and Red dragon has 75% chance of winning. So, I gamble it and throw in the Honeybee. It did win! 5) Snowman Dragon'' ''L2 vs Honeybee L4' '- As it is a Red & Green opponent, my idea is to use Yellow, Blue, Red dragon. Hence, Honeybee once again as it is Yellow and Red dragon. I check the calculator and level 4 Honeybee Dragon has 80% chance of winning. 6) Fuzzy Dragon L3 vs Athletic L6 - As it is a White & Green opponent, my idea is to use Blue, Red dragon. Hence, Athletic as it is Blue and Red dragon. I check the calculator and level 6 Athletic Dragon has 85% chance of winning. 7) Tsunami Dragon L4 vs Social L6 '- As it is a White & Blue opponent, my idea is to use Yellow, Purple, Blue dragon. Hence, Social Dragon as it is a Yellow and Blue dragon. As the level increase, I raise Social Dragon to level Ievel 6 to increase its chance of winning. I check the calculator and level 6 Social Dragon has 80% chance of winning. 8) 'Cornucopia Dragon L5 vs Immortal L9 - I struggled a bit choosing the dragon for this Yellow & Green opponent. I had to avoid using Purple, Black, Red, Blue. So, with only Pink colour to choose from, other than Champion, Lightning Dragon seems to be the best choice as it is Pink and Yellow dragon. The calculator gave 75% chance of winning. But, it lost. So, I tried my Champion dragon next, although I was trying to save it for the thougher opponent, and it won! 9) Island Dragon' L6 vs Clown L10 '- Once again, Blue and Green opponent. My Honeybee dragon is still at level 4 and its chance of winning is low. So, I choose my Clown level 10 as it has 80% chance of winning. 10) Jester Dragon L6 vs Harvest L10 '- A Royal opponent! The idea is to use White, Pink and avoid using Green, Purple, Black. I have Never Ending Dragon which is Pink and White but it is still at level 4 and I want a sure win battle. So, I choose Harvest Dragon which has 75% chance of winning. 11) '8 Bit Dragon L6 vs Wild L10 - As it is a Purple & Green opponent, my idea is to use Green, Red, Pink dragon. I used Landworm at first but it lost pathetically. Green, Red dragon from level 10 should have 85% chance of winning. So, I tried Wild dragon next and it won with Bash (KO). Enough battles for today. I will update later. Now, I need my beautiful sleep.